Festival of the Scythe
by Moonlight Minstrel
Summary: [Romancing SaGa] Same story, under a new penname! A year after Saruin's fall, Barbara reunites with someone...and alters her life forever. R&R! Chapter 3 UP!
1. Enchanting

_Festival of the Scythe_

_Chapter 1: Enchanting_

_Author's Notes: The song that plays during a certain dance is none other than "Menuett" by Masayoshi Yamazaki._

_AN2: This story, and the series it goes with, is now written by Moonlight Minstrel (Bardiche and Deona Lindholm)._

0000000000

She didn't know why, at first, she had even agreed to it.

A full year had passed since the battle against Saruin…and in all that time, Barbara had not gone into the village of Uso. For that matter, she had been avoiding the Dry Lands all together, much to the chagrin of Aisha in the Taralian village, as well as a pair of brothers, both orphaned, in Northpoint.

_Too many memories,_ she thought, more than once, _of the Soulgutter, the Steppes of Galessa…of Sun's Altar and beyond…_

It was the Sun's Altar and beyond part that hurt the most. After all, it was there that she learned the truth about the minstrel with white hair and a guitar…and it was beyond anything she had ever imagined.

In the present, she had received an invitation to perform at the Festival of the Scythe, in Northpoint. Apparently, after the incident with the Soulgutter, the event had been moved to the larger city, for reasons of security. When she saw it, she nearly turned it down. The only reason why she decided to do it anyway was because, as the only member of her troupe to survive what had been quickly called Saruin's 2nd Coming, times and expenses had become a little rough. So, when she saw what she was being offered to perform, she couldn't really resist.

As she got closer to the city, though, the dancer felt herself seriously doubting that this was really a wise idea, but only for a few moments. The feelings passed as she entered the pub in the city, wanting to get something to eat while she still could.

As soon as the sun began to set, Barbara was already set up in a large area, just outside of the city, cleared just for the festival. People from different parts of Rosalia, as well as Uso and the Taralian village, had arrived two days prior to the event, and a good number were now in that clearing. Also there were a few booths. A couple had games, while another were fortuneteller's tents, dressed in what seemed like traditional colors of dark blue and purple. A much larger one was actually a place for the people to eat the traditional feast. This very tent more looked like, than anything, the colors of a circus, which caught Barbara's eye for a moment.

In another section of the clearing was where the musicians and she would be performing. Three or four people were already in this section, all setting up their instruments, with spots for three more.

_This is gonna be interesting,_ she thought to herself as she started to do some warm-up exercises. Just as she was about to start, she caught a glimpse of something familiar: a heart-shaped guitar and a brown hat with a white feather. She quickly turned to see who it belonged to, only to see nobody familiar there.

_After this festival, I'm gonna take a vacation…working too hard,_ she thought with a shrug.

In the distance, a man was watching from behind some nearby trees, making sure to stay out of sight. Not that anyone could see who he was, anyway, since he was wearing a gray outfit and a gray face-mask…the normal outfit of a guild that had vanished a year previous.

"That the one?" he asked, gesturing to a woman close to the stage with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes," a voice, another male, replied with a slight hiss, "There will be someone that will…have a bit of fun with her. If he succeeds, you can do whatever you want, as long as she is taken out. If he fails, eliminate both immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Keep yourself out of sight. You are the only one left of your profession. If anything happens to you, it will mean the end of your guild."

"That you don't need to tell me."

0000000000

The man with a hiss made an agreeing tone before saying, "If you're as good as you say you are, the only way this will be botched is if Elore himself shows up…which I doubt will happen. Until then, watch and wait."

She had to admit, she was having fun at this.

As soon as the opening speech from the mayor of the city had been given, the music had begun playing from the assembled musicians and Barbara began her first number. Surprisingly enough, it had been something similar to what had been played in Weston that she had danced to a year before. Back then, when she danced, she had put everything into it, lost herself in the music…and had enjoyed it.

In the year since, there had been something…missing to her dances. She still put everything into it, but she wasn't able to completely lose herself in it…and it had seemed very dull to her…even if others had said that there was no such flaw.

This time, though, she found herself getting lost in the music and enjoying the dancing that she was doing, just like before. It was as though coming here had been the thing that she had lost the most.

After her first set was completed, the sun had already finished setting and the moons were beginning to rise. Barbara had gone into the crowd, thinking about sitting and listening to the musicians. Before she could, though, she saw a bit of the crowd part the way…and someone was coming through…straight to her.

That someone was none other than the Minstrel, with flowing white hair, crystalline blue eyes, brown cape with a silver sun-shaped pin on the left side, near the shoulder. That hat was there too, with the feather. This time, though, he did not have the guitar with him, as it was with the musicians, on a stand. As he approached her, the expression on his face was soft and gentle, moreso than the dancer could ever remember seeing before…and those blue eyes seemed to have a fire burning within them now.

He bowed to her and took her hand in his very gently as he said to the dancer very softly, "My, such a beautiful sight you are tonight, Barbara."

She chuckled and could not keep back a little smile, or the blush as he kissed the hand that he held.

_I thought I'd have better control over myself than this by now,_ she thought, but didn't say. What she did tell him was, "It's been a while…E—"

He shook his head and put a finger to her lips for only a moment, before he asked, his voice warm, "I was wondering, my dear lady, if you would dance with me?"

This, she didn't expect. Once before, he had asked her to dance for them, in Weston…and now, it was for them both to dance.

"I…I'd love to," she replied.

He smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her waist as a song began to play. It was a little slow, yet at the same time, it was also upbeat, a guitar and accordion being the lead instruments, although she could also somewhat hear a drum in there, too.

Barbara never told anyone, but she had sometimes imagined the two of them dancing together like this, with an expression in his face that was very close to the way that he was looking at her now. It was so close that for a moment, she thought that she was probably asleep in the Inn, dreaming about this dance.

"What brings you down here?" she asked in a voice low enough for him to hear.

He smiled at her and replied, "Nothing bad, if that is what you're thinking. No, it is for a more…personal reason."

"At least it isn't anything like the Evil Gods returning…or the Assassins' Guild being rebuilt," she replied with a small laugh.

"Oh please, no need to jinx this festival by mentioning them," he replied, "Tonight…all I want is to be here…" In a somewhat lower voice, he added, "As someone in love…"

She raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't ask him to clarify that. _I don't want to set myself up for pain,_ she thought, _Just for tonight, I'll imagine that…_

Barbara stayed quiet until the beautiful song came to a close and all the dancers in the area stopped and applauded…and a few even cheered the seemingly charming couple.

The Minstrel held her close to him and peered into her eyes, and as he did, a strand of hair fell in front of his face. When Barbara reached up to tuck it away, smiling teasingly, her fingers brushed his cheek lightly. His breath caught in his throat in a light gasp and his eyes slid shut. When he opened them again moments later, there was intensity in his gaze.

"E—Minstrel…?" she asked, curious…and wondered why her heart was beating so loudly in her ears.

_I cannot stand it any longer,_ he thought, _feeling so alone…being without…_

"Barbara," he whispered low enough for her to hear, his voice changing to include an undertone that she had never heard before from him (_Tenderness…? Am I imagining things, or dreaming again…?_ She thought), "Please…go to the cliff…the one overlooking the ocean. I will be there very soon. I have something to tell you, and only you…"

She nodded and whispered, "I'll be there. Count on it."

He smiled and let go of her, then brushed his fingers across her cheek before turning and going to one of the booths.

Barbara stared after him and touched the spot on her cheek, not knowing what to say or even having an idea what was going on. After a moment, she quickly turned and headed for the cliff.


	2. Assault

_Chapter 2: Assault_

AN: Just a note, the music I envisioned as fitting a battle in the next is "Godsibb" by Yuki Kajiura.

Also, big time thanks to Bardiche for her help with this chapter. Hope ya can help with the future ones :)

0000000000

Barbara's mind was whirling with possibilities and questions as she walked from the clearing where the festival continued over to the cliff that overlooked the ocean. Just moments ago, she had been sharing a dance with the Minstrel…the same man…being…that a year before, she found herself becoming fascinated with. It was also the same one that she felt…a bit betrayed…when she learned that he was none other than the Father of all Gods.

Tonight, though…he had been talking and acting as though he was a man that was in love for the first time in his life…and very much so.

"Do I…should I take the chance that this…isn't some dream or joke…?" she whispered as she walked, "And…why am I like this, a year after I last saw him? It's got to be some spell…or am I really…?"

The dancer trailed off into thought as she approached a part of the cliff that had a good view, but was not so precarious, and closed her eyes, taking in the evening air and the ocean winds.

It was at times like this, when she felt a bit lost or overwhelmed, that she would just relax with the sounds of nature…while keeping an ear out for approaching monsters, of course. It had done nothing to help her realize why she felt that her dancing had dulled, nor did she really expect it to…but for other things, it did.

She heard footsteps approach from behind her, then felt fingers trailing down her arm, then up her shoulder. Barbara shivered at the touch and turned, saying, "Elore…" When her eyes snapped open, the expression turned to one of anger.

"You're not E—oh no, not you again!"

In front of her was a guy she had seen just earlier that afternoon. He looked to be dressed as a fisherman, with scraggly, messy-looking brown hair, brown eyes, and a well-built body…and just like the first time, he smelled drunk.

The first time she had seen him, she had been dancing, at the request of the pub's proprietor…in front of an audience, of course. This man had been in the audience…and just as soon as she had finished her first number, he had come up to her and tried…in a very pushy way…to pick her up. Barbara didn't care for it, especially when after she had said no, he had tried to fondle her in the building. She had barely kept herself from doing more than extricating herself from the situation and letting the city guards cart him off.

_How'd he ever get out so quick?_ One part of her brain said now, and saw that his look now was one of pure anger.

"Who th' hell's Elore?" he growled, "Wait…isn't that the…"

"None of your business," she snapped, cursing herself for a fool for speaking the name out loud like that. Now, all she could do was to curb any damage that could come of it.

"What'evah," he slurred, "Ya want nothin' ta do wit' me, but ya dance wit' a stranger…really close up, too. Who is he an' what's he got I don't?"

She glared at him and replied, "You want to know who he is, huh…? Well, buster, he's the man I'm in love with!"

Only when she heard the drunkard in front of her growl did she realize what she had said…and realized something else, too.

Barbara had meant every word of it.

_I'm in love…with Mi…no, with Elore…_

Right then, she felt him take a swipe at her. She managed to dodge it mostly…but felt something cut her in the forearm. After that, a second swipe connected with her face.

"In love, huh? A wench like you, with him? Heyy—"

She tried to move past the guy back into the festival grounds…but no sooner did she take a couple of steps before she fell to the ground.

_What…what's wrong with me? I fell…Elore…?_

With that thought, she tried to move her legs, only to find them remaining still. Her eyes widened and she tried to move her arms…but they too were immobile.

"Ya noticed, eh?" he growled, the drunken slur vanishing, (_Or is my mind…playing tricks…?_) "Sure I was drunk this afternoon…but not this time. Ya can't move, can ya?"

_Gods,_ she thought, _that cut on my cheek and arm…I can't move! …Elore…!_

"That's right! It's a paralysis drug! Fast-acting as soon as it enters the blood," he crowed and she could see him stand before her, pulling a shirt bottom from the waistband.

_Elore…! _"Min…strel…" She couldn't tell now if she was thinking the names, speaking them, or both.

"I've got a job to do, but before I do…I'm gonna _wipe_ that name right outta yer mind with some moves of my own—"

There was the hiss of a weapon being drawn, coming from behind the lout, and the words, "If I were you…I would reconsider that."

_That voice…_

Standing behind the assailant was the Minstrel, approaching the two of them quickly, his sword already drawn. The voice that carried those words was quiet…and was unmistakably icy.

_The cold of anger…I've heard many different moods from him, but never anger before…_

Barbara tried to call out to him, but the only sounds that came out were strangled squeaks.

"So you're that guy? Hmph, nothin' to ya," he growled, "If ya want her so bad, ya have ta go through me."

"So be it," was the reply as he raised the sword that Barbara's fr—no…_love_—always carried with him, then charged at the man. As he approached, the paralyzed dancer could see light gathering, coming from him as he raised his sword to execute one of the more advanced skills…and a Surge, at that.

_Flash Back,_ she thought, and heard her would-be violator howl in pain as the blow connected…and then heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. A moment later, she saw a form over her, then kneeling beside her. There was an angry hiss, then warm, gentle fingers tracing the cuts on her forearm, then the mark on her face, as the fingers' owner softly whispered what sounded like a spell.

_Moonlight?_

As he spoke, she could feel a warmth enter into her and spread throughout her body. As it did, she tried moving her hands, then her arms. Slowly, she found that she could move them, and as soon as she could move both arms and her neck, she heard the voice asking, "Barbara…are you all right?" Then, softer, with a tone of something that sounded like worry, "Please…talk to me…"

"I…I think so…Elore, are _you_ okay?" she asked and tried to sit up. She didn't care how she addressed him…the Minstrel and Elore, to her, were truly one and the same.

"Yes, he didn't even lay a scratch. Careful…! That little--he was not completely honest," she could hear his voice as he helped her sit up, "That drug paralyzes, true…but it would have also killed you."

As soon as she was sitting upright, Barbara looked up at him. In the increased moonlight, she could easily see his face…and was surprised to see sorrow etched into those blue eyes.

"I could hear you…calling me…"

"It's okay…I'm all right now," she replied softly.

He sat down to her right. "Barbara…I…"

She blinked. She had never known him to seem at a loss for words…_Scratch that, he was when we first met_, she thought.

Before she could say anything to him, she heard a dark, angry voice, coming from the direction of the town.

"Hmph…looks like he failed after all. Never send a peon to do a professional's job."

Both turned their heads and stood quickly, then when the speaker revealed himself, Barbara drew her own blade, Shivonna.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Elore peered at the clothing, trying to recognize it, and then stated, "You--!" He grit his teeth, then spoke after he regained his composure, "So, someone actually survived the downfall of the Assassin's Guild..."

"Stand aside, bard," the assassin snapped, "My business is not with you. She's the one I'm after," pointing his own weapon at Barbara.

At this, Elore's voice went icy cold for the second time that night. "No, I don't think you'll lay a finger on her." He paused and said, "Barbara, run!"

"Not a chance! I'm not about to start running. Looks like you're stuck with me."

He shook his head ruefully and said, "I should have known you wouldn't try to escape…very well. We battle together."

"A two for one bonus, eh…? Fine. I'll just kill you both!"

0000000000

_It is as I thought. The first attacker failed, and the second will fail._

**_Don't be so certain. If he even scratches her, he will have done it. The coating on his weapons is superior to the paralysis drug._**

_I have told you before…this action is unwise._

_**He is not in his right mind! Him, with a mortal wench? Don't make me laugh.**_

_On the contrary…he has been fascinated by mortals before…but this is the first time that he has truly fallen in love. Say you succeed. What would happen then?_

**_This is not love! He'll recover from this fascination of his and resume his duties._**

_You are truly deluded. No…he will far from recover. Two outcomes are equally likely. The world may pay for it in a flood of tears…_

_**And the other…?**_

_Saruin proved that even we die. The grief would be deep enough to shatter his heart…and end his life._

_**So say that I spare her life, but separate them…or force him to leave her.**_

_You know as well as I, what he will do then. No…I support him. If the rest of us do not…we will lose Elore for certain._

_**Oh come on…do you really believe the prophecy of the Queen of Light?**_

_I know the prophecy is real…and by not supporting Elore in this…we are truly making a grave mistake._

_**You would say that, would you? Considering who and what you are…**_

_Because of it, I do have the knowledge and authority. I wonder why you truly want her dead…_


	3. Matters of Heart

_Chapter 3: Matters of Heart_

_AN: This story is now written under the pen-name of Moonlight Minstrel (myself and Bardiche)! Also, this and "Even I…" will be part of a series of stores, called "The Prophecy of Marda"._

Elore and Barbara cautiously approached the assassin with swords drawn.

"Barbara, be careful," he said softly, touching her hand for a brief moment, "This is no simple assassin."

"I know…same to you," she replied, then said with a little smile, "Let's dance!"

He nodded and took her free hand in his own before tensing his body in a way that she recognized immediately. She raised her blade to chest level just as he spun in a circle once and let go. Barbara spun towards the assassin, and when she was in close enough range, she shifted her sword until it was at an angle, and aimed for the upper chest/lower neck. The enemy quickly moved to deflect the blow and tried to aim for her arms.

Little did the assassin realize that while the dancer had been closing in on him, Elore had moved behind him and had aimed for the shoulders. The quick strike connected, causing the enemy to whirl around and aim for the seemingly-harmless Minstrel. The blades locked together for only a couple of moments before Elore's slid loose for a riposte that barely missed.

His eyes widened a little and he called out to Barbara, "That blade is poisoned…!"

"Nice tip," she replied and shifted her stance quickly, aiming for the arms themselves this time. _We're gonna have to disarm him, quick._

The assassin took a small half-step backwards, just enough to avoid the oncoming slash, and started to lunge at the dancer. She managed to throw herself to the left to avoid the lunge, but just barely. At the same moment, Elore quickly lashed out with a sweeping kick that was aimed for the enemy's ankle. The kick connected, causing the already off-balance enemy to fall to the ground, a short distance from the precipice.

Upon landing, the assassin's grasp on his weapon loosened, and the poisoned blade fell uselessly to the ground. Before the enemy could reach for it, Elore quickly kicked the blade's hilt, causing the weapon to move a small distance, and leaving the enemy grasping at thin air.

Barbara approached the assassin, her own blade still in hand. "All right, buster...time for some questions," she said, her tone low and angry. "Starting with this: who sent you?"

"Someone…higher than you think," he growled, "That's all you'll get…before you go on your trip." His body shifted slightly, and there was a gleam in his eye.

With that, the assassin reached for his blade once more, and the movement was so sudden that nothing could be done to stop it. However, it was obvious to Elore what would happen next.

"Barbara...!" the god of light called out in warning, just as the assassin thrust the blade in Barbara's direction. With that, the enemy then flipped backwards, the blade slashing in an arc.

The dancer flipped backwards as well, but upon landing, she collapsed to the ground. When Elore saw this, his eyes narrowed in anger and he charged at the assassin, his own blade glowing as he moved.

"Wh…just who are you?" the enemy hissed.

"The wrong being to involve," he replied coldly and swung his sword from low to high, in a half-circle. When he did, an arc of light shot towards the assassin, hitting him squarely in the chest and pushing him backwards even further. As the masked killer teetered on the edge of the cliff, he looked down and found himself bleeding profusely where the arc had connected. A second light blast hit him in the legs…and as he roared in pain, he fell off of the cliff, plunging towards the ocean…and Yucomb's judgement.

Elore quickly turned back, gasping slightly as he saw the dancer, crumpled in a heap on the ground. He quickly ran to her and kneeled beside the still form, quickly checking her for any sign of life.

"Barbara," he called, voice thickening with emotion as he shook her shoulder…and felt something wet and slick beneath his hand. As he lifted his hand to get a closer look, his eyes widened in horror.

A dark red liquid stained his palm. Barbara's blood.

If it were not for the sight of her blood causing a sharp swell of emotions, the god of light would have certainly been surprised to feel his heart beating in his throat. Elore felt his eyes burning when he heard what seemed like a rueful laugh…coming from the form close to him.

"Hey…what's with you…?" The silence that followed wasn't very comforting, and neither was what felt like drizzles of rain on her skin. "You'd think I was actually hit…"

At least a little bit of the remark surprised him enough to look at the dancer, instead of something just past her.

"Think that you…?" he asked in a low whisper, "The blade—"

"You've got to be kidding me!" she replied with a laugh, "I tripped on some rocks when I landed, that's all. Help me up, will you?"

With help, the dancer was able to sit up and check herself. Finding only a few cuts from the rocks, Barbara was about to stand when she was surprised by Elore holding her tightly against him, long fingers being careful of the cuts.

"Elore?" she asked.

There was a small but unmistakable tremor in his voice as he whispered, "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again…"

_What…? **I** scared **him**?_

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, "You've been acting differently all night." _Something's sure changed him._

He didn't respond in any way other than to hold her tighter.

There was a low laugh before she said, "Sheesh, you're acting like you almost lost someone you're in love with…!"

At that, there was the slight hiss of a sharp breath, then felt him go a little rigid before he went silent. _Like you almost lost someone you're…wait a second…_ she thought as something in her mind clicked into place.

_Is this some kind of dream…or a misunderstanding? _There was a pause and she felt him start to let go of her.

_Only one way to find out... _She took a deep breath, her nerves suddenly on edge. _It's now or never..._

Before he could draw back, Barbara looked into a certain pair of alluring, crystal-blue eyes…and had the distinct thought that, at the moment, she was looking into his very soul. She lightly brushed, with her fingers, a cheek that was wet with tears and then she kissed him softly - almost chastely - on the lips.

She felt a slight shiver and heard a soft gasp from him before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back in a surprising mixture of tenderness and passion.

"Barbara," he whispered as he kissed her, "I…I love you…very much, very dearly."

He felt her hold him closer to her as she replied with a soft chuckle, "I've been in love with you even before I knew who you really are, and I'm still just as much in love now."

He felt something deep inside of him shiver, then bloom at this as he kissed her very tenderly and ran a hand through her hair.

0000000000

Some distance from the cliff stood a tall woman, slender yet voluptuous, and her hair colour comparable to that of the Red Moon. When her gaze fell upon Elore and Barbara kissing, she smiled warmly.

_As it should be,_ she thought.

From out of nowhere, a similarly tall, well-built, handsome man appeared beside her. The only thing that could possibly catch anyone's attention to him was his long, blonde hair.

"I highly dislike being called on for a sudden judgement."

"What was decided?" the woman asked.

"What do you think? He did try to murder Elore and that woman." The man growled a bit at this. "It doesn't matter _who_ sent him. He…received a properly watery grave."

"Ah. You know what's going on then, do you?"

"More than I want to admit. You want to know my stance, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Before I tell you... why?"

"Why what?"

The man merely narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Why are you involved?"

The woman sighed and said, "Because I know true love when I see it. This is the first time that Elore has truly fallen in love…and will be the only time. He has done so much for everything in Mardias' existence. He, too, deserves happiness of his own."

"So it has nothing to do with Marda's Prophecy?"

"Precisely."

He nodded, then said, "I needed to know your intentions and motivations. Myself…until tonight, I was neutral in this matter, because of what I know. Now, after seeing…things…I will support Elore."

The woman nodded. "He would certainly appreciate it, Yucomb. The other gods…how do they…?"

"Death is staying neutral…the wisest thing for him. Shirach, well…she knows nothing. Eres and Cyril support Elore, but because of Marda's Prophecy. Mirsa is neutral. Nisa­­--"

"I have…already talked to Nisa. I know what she intends."

"Is she simply mad? Or is it jealousy?"

"Both, I think. She says she doesn't believe in Marda's Prophecy, but something tells me that either she really does…or she fancies herself as being the one."

Yucomb made a face at this. "Incredible. Just because she is the goddess of earth doesn't make her…that."

"No, it does not."

"Do you believe the dancer here is the one?"

"As I said, Yucomb, my reasons for supporting him is completely unrelated to the Prophecy. As to Barbara…yes. I do."

The blue-haired man nodded and added, "So do I."

Suddenly, both could hear what sounded like a little voice coming from behind them, not much unlike that of a young girl.

"Umm…excuse me, but what's going on? Some guys are looking for Barbara and Minstrel—"

They turned and saw none other than a Taralian with red hair.

"Leave them be, Aisha," the woman replied kindly.

"I can't, the mayor's one of those looking for—"

Yucomb cut into the conversation with, "Worry not about that." He looked at the older woman with curiosity.

She nodded and said, "We're not bad with music and dance ourselves…not on the level of those two, but we'll fill in for a while."

"Okay!" Aisha said and then took off back for the city.

His eyes widened a little bit at this. "Amut…"

"Yucomb," Amut replied, "We're here, in Northpoint, in these bodies. We may as well while we're here. Besides…for now, this is what I can do for Barbara and Elore."

The man thought for a moment and nodded. "They must not be interrupted tonight. I'll follow your lead and we'll support Elore with action. Let's get ready to make our…premier?"

The older woman laughed and replied, "Debut. Just…do be cautious of what you say to the mortals."

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Yucomb thought with a slight mental shiver.

_Elore…this is for you,_ Amut thought as she lead her fellow immortal back into the city.


End file.
